


Crazy Love

by SailorLestrade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biker Dean Winchester, Biker Verse, Bikers, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Happy, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 22:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18303269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: Dean and (Y/n) are getting married.





	Crazy Love

Dean’s heart was beating a mile a minute as he stood up at the altar, Sam by his side. His palms were sweaty and his knees were shaking. He hadn’t felt like this in a long time, but he did now. He pulled at the bow tie around his neck, trying to get some air into his shirt.

“Sam, what if I mess this up?” Dean asked his brother.

“It’s a little too late for this now Dean.” Sam told him. “She’ll be here any minute.”

“But Sam…” Dean said nervously. But he was cut off as Ellen started to play the piano and everyone stood. Dean looked down the aisle and his breath caught in his throat.

There she was, all dressed in white, his beautiful (Y/n). He forgot how to function as he stared at her, making her way to him. Her dad kissed her cheek and shook Dean’s hand, chuckling a little. He was just as nervous when he married (Y/n)’s mom.

“My god, you’re stunning.” Dean whispered as he took (Y/n) from her dad and led her to the altar.

“You’re just saying that.” (Y/n) whispered back. But their conversation was halted there as one of the club members, who had become a priest a few years back, started the ceremony. (Y/n) laced her fingers with Dean’s as the man talked about love and all that. Finally, it was time for the vows. Dean turned to look at (Y/n) as she went first.

“The day that I first met you and you literally knocked me off my feet, I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you.” (Y/n) smiled at him. “I know there will be hard times, but there will be good ones too. And there is no one in the world I would rather go through this life with than you.” It was short and sweet, but it made Dean’s heart swell and the audience awe.

“You light up my life when I think things are getting to grey,” Dean started out. “And life is more than just a Bob Seger song when you’re around. I used to live my life by the rules of “We’ve got tonight, who needs tomorrow” until I met you. And now I want more tomorrows with you. And today’s. And tonight's. I want it all with you. I want to spend every minute I can with my dear, sweet (Y/n).” (Y/n) had tears in her eyes as she smiled at Dean. They continued the rest of the ceremony, (Y/n) and Dean holding hands and staring into each other’s eyes.

“You may now kiss the bride.” Was all Dean needed to hear before he was pulling (Y/n) to him and kissing her deeply. The crowd cheered and clapped as (Y/n) joined the Winchester’s. They both knew that times wouldn’t always be easy, and that Dean’s club was his family too, but at least now, he didn’t have to go through all of it alone.

And when the reception came, it was a big party. People were cooking, there was beer going around, and (Y/n) tossed her bouquet like she had been practicing.

And of course, Sam’s girlfriend and (Y/n)’s best friend was the one who caught it, her smile big. Dean laughed and elbowed Sam’s in the ribs.

“Guess we know whose wedding is next.” Dean laughed. SAm smiled and nodded.

“Yeah, we do.” Sam showed Dean a little box that was in his pocket. “I have this for later. I’m not taking away from your big day.”

“Sam you sly dog!” Dean laughed. “I can’t wait.”

“Neither can I.” Sam said, looking across the dance floor to where (Y/n) and her friends were standing, eating some cake. “Neither can I.”


End file.
